Volviendo un sueño realidad (Rude)
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Sábado en la mañana, no necesité del despertador, me levanté con mi respiración agitada y las manos sudorosas… La busqué a mi lado, pero sólo se encontraba la almohada, que aún conservaba un leve olor a lima, cada vez me costaba más trabajo dejarla ir de mi casa, estar lejos de ella, no sabía en qué momento me había vuelto adicto a ella.


_Este fic participa del Reto #7_ _ **"Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _Pertenece al reto previo_ _ **"Canciones que inspiran"** la canción que me inspiró es **Rude... pero la versión de Post ModernJukebox**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Yo no soy dueña del Mundo de Harry Potter o de sus personajes, tampoco de la canción o sus modificaciones_

 _La culpable de todo es_ ** _JK Rowling_** _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter con sus maravillosos personajes y_ _ **Post ModernJukebox**_ _que han hecho un cover super genial de esta rola... a tal punto que yo tan grinch que soy, la escucho 3 de cada 5 días... y como 80 veces al encontrarme escribiendo el Fic (de hecho les recomiendo escucharla al leerlo)_

* * *

 **RUDE**

Sábado en la mañana, no necesité del despertador, me levanté con mi respiración agitada y las manos sudorosas… La busqué a mi lado, pero sólo se encontraba la almohada, que aún conservaba un leve olor a lima, cada vez me costaba más trabajo dejarla ir de mi casa, estar lejos de ella, no sabía en qué momento me había vuelto adicto a ella. Y cada dificultad que habíamos pasado me había llevado a ser más determinado a la decisión que había tomado esta ayer, sentía que ni siquiera ella iba a ser capaz de disuadirme.

Me bañé con agua fría esperando poder relajarme, pero sólo me puso más hiperactivo, mi cabello relamido hacia atrás y mi ya característica colonia, tal vez no sería lo más sensato el día de hoy verme tan "Malfoy", tal vez le traería malos recuerdos, pero hoy no quería ser otra persona, hoy me sentía mas "yo" que cualquier otro día, aunque lo que planeaba hacer requeriría más valor que el que tuvieran todos los Gryffindor juntos…

Me puse mi mejor traje, pulcro, negro, no desee utilizar el traslador que teníamos en el jardín, la red flu o la escoba, no quería que nada arruinase mi apariencia o asustase a su padre, y me encontraba tan ansioso que lo único que podía hacer era tomar el deportivo que tenía en la cochera, tal vez el sonido del motor me relajaría…

De nuevo me equivoqué, el sentir el viento en mi cara y el tiempo que transcurría para llegar a ella me llenaba de desesperación y adrenalina, corría el automóvil cual si fuera volando, no podía esperar ni un momento más para saber tu respuesta.

Y tal era mi estado que casi tiro la puerta de la casa al tocar a su puerta con el corazón desbocado, tal vez no era el protocolo que se acostumbraba en la familia , pero sentía que sería más real si también se lo preguntaba primero a su padre.

* * *

—¿Puedo tener a su hija por el resto de mi vida? — el silencio reinó en la casa y sus alrededores, escuchándose solamente la respiración agitada de Draco, sus ojos grises se cruzaron se observaban tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes, rompiendo la costumbre los de Draco, los cuales se observaban brillantes, con esperanza– Por favor, por favor diga que sí… necesito saberlo —el señor Xenophilus se quedó impávido, sabía que su hija, tenía miedo de presentarle a la persona con la que estaba saliendo era un…

—Mortifago —dijo en voz baja, al romper el silencio fue como si los demás acompañantes también despertaran de su sorpresa y una masa roja se estampó en el tronco de Draco haciéndolo salir despedido hacia el jardín de la entrada, propinándole un par de golpes, en lo que logró reaccionar empujando al Wesley a metros de él, mientras tanto en la mente de Xenóphilus los recuerdos de los días de preocupación sin su pequeña, los días de su secuestro en la mansión Malfoy, su rescate, la batalla… Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos y en su rostro se asomó una expresión entre sorpresa y miedo, se colocó entre Draco y Ron, antes que este lo acometiera por segunda vez

—Señor Lovegood…

—Jamás tendras mi bendición, hasta el día que muera

—Pero señor…

—Lo siento caballero, pero la respuesta es no…

Draco lo observaba para sorpresa de todos con unos ojos suplicantes, mientras Xenophilus se daba la media vuelta para entrar de nueva cuenta a su casa, Ron se acercaba de nueva cuenta a Draco…

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hurón presentarte en esta casa después de todo lo que los has hecho pasar? Tú y tu estúpida familia ha pisoteando a suya sólo para llegar a Harry – Dracó no respondió a ese golpe – Todo ese tiempo que la torturaste, la trataste como basura... Y ahora la reclamas como tuya

Una sombra se movió en el fondo de la sala suspirando un "pero…" que se ahogó entre los gritós de Ron

—Tú y tu hipócrita familia… tal vez pudo engañar al ministro de magia y al consejo pero a nosotros no…

—La cuestión no es contigo ni con tu pandilla comadreja… No pienses que conoces a mí familia… Y mucho menos a lo que pasa entre Luna y yo – No golpeó al pelirojo, pero de nuevo este fue repelido al jardín de los Lovegood, el señor al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña se quedó clavado en la puerta observando la escena mientras el pelirojo enfurecido le caía al rubio encima.

-¡Dios santo! Por qué tienes que ser tan bruto, y deja de usar esas molestas etiquetas… ¡Ronald Weasley, que dormirás en la sala! – La voz que se elevaba clamando paz no provenía de ningún miembro de la familia Lovegood, si no de aquella que aún conservaba la cicatriz de una etiqueta en el brazo, Draco no osaba golpear al otro, simplemente lo esquivaba, hasta que uno de los golpes fue demasiado rápido y le abrió la ceja, la sangre empezó a cubrir su rostro, de nuevo Ron se vió repelido contra la cerca del jardín…

Pero la mirada de Draco ya no se enfocó a nadie más, y cual si estuviesen imantadas las miradas, chocó acero con acero… Ella se encontraba congelada en el final de la escalera al fondo del recibidor contemplando la escena, pero con una mirada entre ellos bastó para que todo lo demás perdiera sentido…

—Me casare con esa chica de cualquier modo – Susurró suavemente Draco –Y me encantaría que fuéramos una famila – Una ladeada sonrisa empezó a inundar la cara de luna y su mirada frecuentemente perdida, ahora no se separaba ni por un segundo de su objetivo, pese a que el resto del mundo estuviese en caos.

Una cascada de platinados cabellos cayó sobre los hombros de Malfoy, él apoyó su mejilla sobre su sién y de nuevo ese aroma a limas inundó sus fosas nasales, llenándolo de valor y de paz como siempre, transportándolo a otra dimensión, cuando escucho una voz suave y soñadora.

—O huiremos de aquí, a otra galaxia, tal vez donde no molestemos a nadie. Él está enamorado de mí y después de todo lo que ha pasado y a lo que hemos renunciado, no renunciaremos al otro. A cualquier lugar que él se dirija yo lo seguiré…

—No princesa… Piensalo bien, en serio quieres formar con él una familia… Tu vida cambiaría tanto… No es lo bastante bueno para ti pequeña, olvídalo…

Los ojos de luna se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas al ver que su padre no cedía a su mayor deseo, al caer la primera en la piel de Draco, que aún continuaba abrazándola, su determinación tomó más firmeza…

-Realmente odio hacerlo, pero no me deja otra opción, no puedo vivir sin ella, me acepten o me odien la llevaré al altar… Me casaré con ella de cualquier manera y construiremos nuestra propia familia- Tomó su mano y deslizó un anillo con una piedra azulada enorme y redonda –Se que no es la esmeralda de mi familia, pero creo nos representa mejor ¿no?, además resulta algo nuevo y azul.

* * *

Un par de meses después en una colina al sur de Londres, en una pequeña tienda iluminada con múltiples cascadas de luces en su periferia y un candelabro en la parte central, adornada de manera sencilla y a la vez excéntrica, una rara combinación, reflejando a la pareja que se encontraba bailando en el centro…

Ella contaba con vestido delgado y vaporoso, su cabello recogido por la parte frontal, libre y revuelto por la parte posterior, había jazmines enredados aleatoriamente en él(dicen que son para la buena suerte), su pareja la abrazaba con todo su cuerpo, como si tratase de evitar que tan etérea como se veía, se esfumase, o tal vez era para que lograse cantarle al oído la canción que bailaban…

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_ _  
_ _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_ _  
_ _You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_ _  
_ _Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!_

 _why you gotta be so rude?_ _  
_ _Don't you know i'm human too?_ _  
_ _Why you gotta be so rude?_ _  
_ _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

Ella cerraba los ojos y su sonrisa se hacía más amplia, el señor Xenóphilus soltaba un profundo suspiro mientras Ginny y Hermione soltaban unas no muy discretas risas ante la ocurrencia del novio para su primer baile.


End file.
